


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 205

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [17]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Indojisnen, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 205 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 205 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 205

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
"And the Just Man cut the lies from his wife's heart and prepared the holy feast."

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeme Meme Woja ksa yelo hanya kyera no veledalina do lasadupsa ka yelazwe shivanivana ksa henustopsa._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
beast

TRANSLATION  
 _derunjo_

WOMAN'S VOICE/LEV (CASTITHAN)  
Now I know the Arks have fallen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Arkonnek're thekupso ume hinjila je._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
derogatory Sensoth slur

TRANSLATION  
 _puvako_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
"The fallen man knelt in supplication, and Rayetso spoke unto him and said, 'For though thyself be covered in sin, they shall not be visited on thy children, nor should they know not of their father.'"

TRANSLATION  
 _"Zhembo ksa hidupsa foja re fombuza, kyuro Rayetsa ksa erustopsa, 'Kworo gwola re nuvivana nggo dimodhopsa, gwolo wava ksa ledodhalu myunda, kyuro shi jine re tanda no lasivurudhalu myunda.'"_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
"In the name of my unborn child, I salt these pure petals with my tears and my blood."

TRANSLATION  
 _Yenako sherilina nggo, jemya pianje una ksa thorinja ki zhuríza nggo lidhila._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
"And so the fallen shall rise and be welcomed back."

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeme thekupso te re egunda ka fanggisudhonda._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
paterfamilas

TRANSLATION  
 _tandabolo_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
atonement

TRANSLATION  
 _shizhinolo_

DATAK (IRATHIENT)  
A bit of strange.

TRANSLATION  
 _Riz rishiga._

MAHSUVUS (IRATHIENT)  
That Casti tongue of yours holds our language well.

TRANSLATION  
 _Thebonggur abishiha thwelbe twalə uwel tukasti lila._

DATAK (IRATHIENT)  
One of its many uses.

TRANSLATION  
 _Titiz nuzeme patheinggurtwe._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
When heaven falls to Earth, peace shall reign.

TRANSLATION  
 _Usha ksa farubawa re Urutha ike theku, laidizhiwa re shigozunda._

MAHSUVUS (IRATHIENT)  
So it shall be until the arkrise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nené shegda wazalə udung thwai._

LEV (CASTITHAN)  
"Our bodies were the temple; and our prayers so beautiful; they must have made God cry."

TRANSLATION  
 _Fambira ksa fezhe re shira; ka uséhivana ksa furíje shira je; Rayetsa ksa rigustalu shirokswe je._

LEV (CASTITHAN)  
a touch could heal

TRANSLATION  
 _lakinyápa ksa koroksula_

DOC YEWLL (INDOJISNEN)  
little fuckers

TRANSLATION  
 _jenyinkek_


End file.
